


Atonement

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Miguel gave you strict instructions; instructions that you went above and beyond to disobey. Now you have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Atonement

“Miguel, come on!”

The cartel leader shook his head as he shrugged into his jacket, his face showing no empathy for you nor any remorse.

“You disobeyed me and now this is your punishment. There will be no negotiations.”

He had been overwhelmingly busy this week, working hard to clean up his public image and make sure that future business partners were convinced that he was legit. Between architecture and agriculture, he had rubbed elbows and shook hands with many people this week and he knew that he needed to be focused for it. That was why he had asked you to make sure you only reached out to him if it was an absolute emergency. For anything else, you were to call Nestor or one of the other guards.

So when his phone had begun buzzing, the screen showing that you were trying to facetime him, he had gotten worried and excused himself from the meeting, only to answer the call and be confronted with the sight of you laying in your shared luxurious bed, toys scattered all around you as you writhed and arched, the most mischievous smile on your face. Miguel had hung up without a word and had given you what you had thought was your punishment.

But this morning you had woken up to the sound of him locking up the safe, your toys now secured behind the near-impenetrable metal. He had also erased your plan before you had even said it out loud.

‘I changed the code so you can’t get in. Don’t even try.’

And now he was going away for business, not due to be back for another four days. All the while you were expected to not use any of your toys, and it hadn’t mattered how much you had begged and pleaded; the boss had not budged.

With that, he was grabbing his sunglasses from the top of your shared dresser and keeping them in his hand. Taking three steps toward you, he reached forward and placed his hand on the back of your neck, binging you forward toward him. His lips were warm and soft as he pressed them first to your lips and then to your forehead.

“Be a good girl and I’ll make it up to you when I come back home.”

Your pout was pronounced as you looked at him through your lashes, voice small and persuasive.

“But daddy…”

Miguel sucked his teeth before giving a small chuckle, impressed with you hard you were trying.

“Usually that will work but not this time, baby. You’re just gonna have to suck it up. Maybe next time you’ll think twice before teasing me when you know I need to be focused on these new business deals.”

He was pulling away from you then and walking out of the bedroom in silence as you trailed behind him all the way down the stairs and to the front door, Nestor already by the car waiting for him outside.

“Miguel, please. Just let me get one out. Just one.”

He did not even respond to your plea, only told you that he loved you as he walked out of the door, your frustration growing more and more with each passing second. With a huff, you closed the door behind him and stalked inside, trying to think of something else to get your mind off the fact that other than your fingers, you had no way of bringing yourself pleasure, at least not how you were used to. And as luck would have it, the knowledge that you had no access to your assortment of bliss had you craving them even more than normal.

You walked around the house and tidied up, dusting, and organizing, rearranging your perfumes on the beige marble bathroom counter. You made a snack and sat outside to feel the wind on your face. You did everything you could to try and get your mind off the punishment that you had been dealt out, but it didn’t seem to be working. You still felt needy as ever and your phone lighting up with a text from Miguel did not help. Opening it up, you saw the little airplane emoji that he always sent when he was already taking off and you grumbled. How dare he leave you here without any toys? You felt yourself growing irritated about it again, the brat in you firing up.

Then you had a thought.

And if Miguel had still been there, he would have known that the smirk that appeared on your lips meant trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

You hummed to yourself cheerfully as you walked back inside, package in hand. You had spent a good hour late-night scrolling through your favorite site for toys, picking out a new one and you did not hold back. If Miguel wanted to leave you high and dry, you would just have to make do. So, you had bought the expensive toy that you had been eyeing for months; the one Miguel said you couldn’t get because he wanted you to wait until he got it for your birthday.

You had decided in your bratty nature to buy the toy regardless, spending the extra money to have it overnighted.

And used his card to purchase it no less.

You knew Miguel wasn’t going to be upset about the money as that was no object. It was the principle and the flat-out, premeditated disobedience. _That_ was what was going to get you into the biggest trouble. You took the package to your bathroom and then set it up with his card next to it, snapping a quick photo before sending it to Miguel with the caption ‘Hope you don’t mind. You always said to use the card for whatever I need.’

With your death warrant now signed, you put the phone to the side and began unboxing the toy, cleaning it thoroughly. You were setting it down to dry when your phone buzzed, Miguel’s reply waiting to be read. Your heart was stammering in anticipation and it took you a handful of seconds to pick the phone back up. When you did it was a quite simple warning.

‘Leave it in the box. If it’s still packaged when I get back, I’ll make it easier on you.’

Your heart skipped a beat. It was easier when you were making the choice to make things harder for yourself. You were already done for now though and you knew it as you looked over the shredded box it had come in. There was no way for you to fake it or even cover your tracks and with a sigh, you reached for the toy, the anticipation of what Miguel was going to do to you once he returned making you sweat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The days flew by soon enough, Nestor was texting you that he and Miguel were on their way, ten minutes out.

Of course, your bratty attitude had faded quickly after you had found your release and it did not take long for the guilt to settle in. You felt bad for being disobedient and you felt bad for using his card to do it. The prospect of whatever punishment he was going to unleash on you also did nothing for soothing your worries and you found yourself in a position that was familiar.

Guilty and remorseful now that you had gotten what you wanted.

You knew Miguel wasn’t going to actually be mad at you, nor would he ever deal out a punishment that you weren’t ok with, but that didn’t make the anticipation any less intimidating. You had done everything that you could do try and weaken the blow when it came. You had followed all his other rules, including never leaving the house without a guard, keeping your phone on at all times, and making sure to eat well-balanced meals throughout your days, not just quick snacks.

You had a good feeling that those things wouldn’t matter though.

Soon enough the front door was opening, and Miguel was walking through it along with Nestor, both dressed down and looking somewhat tired after the flight. You smiled as they walked in, both men returning it. It was already well into the evening and dinner was ready, the table set. Nestor walked past you first, leaning down for a quick hug before closing and locking the door behind Miguel. Now it was Miguel’s turn and you stepped toward him hesitantly, trying to read the room. He smiled as he saw you, appearing as if nothing were wrong. Almost as if he had forgotten your transgression, though you knew that was never the case.

The cartel boss hugged you tightly, pressing a kiss to your lips that was just as full of love as it always was, and you relished in it. Pulling away, he smiled as he took a deep breath, smelling the food.

And then just like that, he was walking away from you and toward the kitchen.

With brows knitted, you followed behind him, not used to him leaving you alone so quickly after coming back home and not seeing you for days. He was sitting down at the head of the table as per usual, unbuttoning the first two top buttons on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. The cook was already plating and serving, and you happily trotted over to take your seat next to your husband as you did every night, only for him to shake his head and point to the seat exactly opposite of him at the furthest end of the table.

“You can sit over there tonight.”

He didn’t even dignify you with a look, simply began arranging his silverware as he waited for his plate. You on the other hand stood like a fish out of water, not even knowing what to do or think. Nestor was beginning to make his way over and so Miguel spoke again with a lower tone.

“Did I stutter?”

Consumed by confusion, you relented and made your way over to sit where he had instructed, Nestor’s dark brow arching as he saw you in such an unfamiliar place at the table. Not daring to question Miguel, he simply took his own seat, and soon dinner was in front of everyone.

You sat and ate, listening to Miguel and Nestor talk between bites as they went over plans for this next coming week. Something about a meeting on Wednesday in the morning and you smiled internally, thankful that since it was in the morning, it wouldn’t conflict with your weekly Wednesday evening ice cream plans. Swallowing your bite of food, you inquired about Miguel’s trip.

“How was the flight, babe?”

Your question fell on deaf ears however, Miguel simply picking back up the conversation with Nestor that he had started, ignoring you entirely. You and Nestor exchanged a look, the guard’s eyes leaving yours quickly and returning to his plate, not feeling like getting in the middle of whatever the two of you had going on. You realized then that this was going to be your punishment and despite there not being any overstimulation or spankings, you could quickly tell that this was going to be one of the worst punishments you had ever been dealt out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was bedtime now and you were doing your skincare when Miguel came into the bathroom, stepping up to his sink right beside you and beginning to brush his teeth. With your moisturizer and serum done, you washed your hands quickly before coming up behind him, wrapping your arms around his bare middle.

“I missed you.”

Miguel mumbled around his toothbrush and continued with his dental hygiene. He had kept up the charade all night and you were desperately hoping that he would put a stop to it by the time you were both slipping into bed. You held onto him as he finished up, wiping his mouth, and then drying his face before standing. You stayed holding him, pressing small kisses to his back in hopes that he would take pity on you. Your voice was small as you apologized.

“I’m sorry for not listening and for being a brat.”

It sounded foreign coming from you; usually, you could pay for your forgiveness with your body. You weren’t used to having to apologize. At least not for being a brat. The cartel leader simply turned around in your arms and you smiled, figuring that the punishment was over only for him to hold onto your elbows and gently remove your arms from him, walking away from you and into the bedroom to go to bed.

Once more you stood like a statue with your mouth open, unable to believe that he was ignoring you still. The behavior stung for a moment and then it made you irritated, that remorse and need for forgiveness from earlier disappearing. With a huff, you stripped everything off and then made your way into the bedroom behind him, Miguel already in bed facing away from your side and giving you his back. You climbed in bedside him and tried to snuggle up into him, voice sultry and wanton and you stroked his bare skin.

“Miguellllll. Please baby, just talk to me. I missed you.”

The man shrugged you and stayed facing away if only to stop you from seeing on his face how badly he wanted you.

“Go to sleep, mi amor.”

He paid you no mind after that, not even when you rolled over onto your back and began to run your hands over your naked body, wishing desperately that they were his. Your soft moans and whimpers made him rock hard, but you couldn’t tell, his discipline and self-control top tier. You tried and tried but to no avail. Giving up, you grumbled and covered yourself with the blanket, muttering out a goodnight and not expecting a response.

“Goodnight. I love you.”

That little bit of reciprocation made you smile, and you knew you would be able to crack him by tomorrow.

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was now three days since your punishment had begun and all battiness had evaded you. You no longer wished to be a pain, nor did you want to keep pushing his buttons. You just wanted to have your husband back. You wanted to have him cuddle and caress you the way he always did. To hold you for a full half-hour in the mornings when you wake up. To let you sit on his lap while he does paperwork at his desk. To press kisses to your forehead while telling you how important you were to him before bed. You missed it all, and with eyes that were due to fill with tears at any moment, you walked yourself into his office. He looked up as you entered, his eyes flinching as he saw the sadness in your features. There were a few tense moments of staring at each other before you cracked and walked over to him. He stood as you made your way over, not an ounce of defiance in you anymore.

He faced you as you came to a stop in front of him, eyes dark and warm as they looked at you. You stood defeated, fully aware that you had lost this one.

“You’ve made your point.”

Your voice was quiet, a touch of misery audible. Miguel simply chuckled, never taking his eyes off you.

“Have I?”

You nodded, looking at him through your lashes, hands clasped together in front of you.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

You nodded once more, struggled with trying to apologize as he stared at you, waiting.

“I shouldn’t have facetimed you that day when I knew that you were busy, and I shouldn’t have gone around my punishment.”

“And?”

You winced and looked down, laughing nervously.

“And I shouldn’t have used your card to buy the toy.”

“And?”

You sunk down further and further into yourself with every prompt, uncomfortable to say the least.

“And I shouldn’t have rubbed it in your face by sending you the picture.”

Miguel stayed looking at you for a handful of seconds with an unreadable face before nodded, his shoulders relaxing some from their raised position of dominance.

“So, what do you say?”

You didn’t hesitate, knowing that it was best to simply get it over with.

“I’m sorry and I hope you forgive me. I promise I won’t ever do it again.”

He stared at you for a little while more, putting on the heat before he let the side of his mouth lift slightly. His hand reached out to you, cradling the side of your face gently. It was the first affectionate touch you had received from him in the near four days after your fuck up and it felt so good you could cry. Eyes closing on their own, your head leaned into his touch, your own hands coming up to hold his where it was. You nuzzled into his palm as much as you could, the cartel leader letting out a soft sigh of content as he watched you relish in his touch.

“You had to learn your lesson.”

You nodded, eyes still closed for a moment before you opened them.

“I did.”

Miguel nodded himself and offered you a loving smile, tugging you into him.

“Then all is forgiven.”

He was hugging you tightly then, his own eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation of having you in his arms again.

“That was harder for me than it was for you.”

You scoffed and shook your head against his shoulder.

“Doubt it.”

He chuckled, happy to have things back to the way they should be.

“Maybe you’re right.”


End file.
